


And Surak Makes Three

by shiptoomuch



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James T Kirk, legendary Starfleet captain, is not a jealous man. He’s confident in his status at The Academy, and especially in his relationship with Spock. Which is why it would be absolutely fucking ridiculous to suggest that he might be jealous of a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Surak Makes Three

James T Kirk, legendary Starfleet captain, is not a jealous man. He’s confident in his status at The Academy, and especially in his relationship with Spock. Which is why it would be absolutely fucking ridiculous to suggest that he might be jealous of a dog.

But if he was jealous, he would have every right to be. He _bought_ the dog. He spoils both Surak the Anatolian Shepherd, and Spock. He buys dog toys and makes plomeek soup and gives the best massages this side of the federation. 

He should be showered with love at all moments of the day. 

And yet, Surak and Spock are in the bedroom meditating together, after which they will go on a walk, and they will cuddle on the couch together. And Jim will remain sitting here on the couch, completely alone, with a book that is becoming increasingly irritating.

IF someone had suggested the idea of a dog meditating to Jim a few years ago, he would have laughed his ass off. Nevertheless, ever since Jim brought Surak home, he’s taken to laying next to his bondmate while he meditates and refuses to leave until Spock is done. 

Basically, Jim can’t even hang out with his dog when he wants to. 

“Jim, are you feeling well?” Spock’s voice cuts through Jim’s self pity party. Jim looks up quickly to find him standing in the doorway of the living room with his hands clasped behind his back. Surak is sitting next to him obediently.

He’d always pictured Spock as more of a cat person.

“I’m fine.” Jim mumbles. He closes his book and sets it on the side table. “I’m just tired and hungry. I’m going to go make dinner.”

He stands up and makes his way to the kitchen, feeling the tug of confusion coming from Spock through their bond.

 

Jim knows it’s ridiculous to kick the dog off the bed in the middle of the night. He takes up very little room on their very large bed and Jim’s a cold sleeper, so the warmth should be welcome, but sometimes the dog cuddles too close to Spock. 

Jim is a bitter bitter man sometimes. 

And he might be a little bit jealous. Of a dog. 

He knows it’s wrong, and can’t seem to get to sleep after that, with the dog sitting on the floor now and Spock pulling the blanket tighter around himself. Jim presses himself along his bondmate’s back and sighs softly into his back. They rarely fall asleep spooning like they did when they were younger, but it still feels nice. Their bodies have both softened and changed (though Spock has certainly managed to keep much more fit) and Jim still finds comfort in the physical contact.

Spock stirs slightly and glances over his shoulder. “Hello. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just wanted to be closer to you.” Jim says with a small smile as he pulls Spock closer to his chest.

Spock turns and presses his lips to Jim’s. Jim hums happily and is just getting into it when a wet nose pokes at his back. He releases Spock and flops onto his back. “You have to be kidding me.” 

Surak crawls over Jim to snuggle into the space next to Spock. Jim glares at the dog before scratching the dog’s head begrudgingly. “I’m buying him a nice dog bed tomorrow.”

“He will most likely not use it.”

“Train him then.”

“He is your dog.”

Jim props himself up on his elbow and raises an eyebrow at Spock. “Seriously? He’s _your_ dog.”

Spock shakes his head. “You are the one who picked him out.”

“He likes you better.” Jim counters easily, “Hell, I think you like him better.” He flops back over onto his back and frowns at the ceiling. 

Spock nudges Jim through their bond. _“That is not true.”_

Jim sighs out loud and throws an arm over his face. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Spock reaches over the dog and joins hands with Jim gently. “Taluhk nash-veh k’dular.”

 

Jim is alone on the couch. Again. The only solace he can find in this situation is that at least it’s not another instance of Spock and the dog meditating. No, this time, Spock is at work and the dog is ignoring Jim for absolutely no reason. 

What a charmed life he’s leading. 

Jim is once again attempting to read his book and is once again finding it nearly impossible to make any progress.

He’s not sure what’s bringing it about. He should be perfectly happy in his life. Spock and his marriage has never been stronger and Jim loves his job at the academy. He’s got a perfectly good life.

But, hell, Jim’s always liked the companionship of animals and sometimes Bones just isn’t available. He wants a dog or a cat or a bird or something to hang out with when he’s reading or doing paperwork. That’s why he bought Surak.

It would have been a great idea if the damn dog hadn’t gotten so attached to Spock, who had protested the pet in the first place.

The front door opens and Jim sighs deeply and shuts his book. “Hey, Spock. How was work?”

“It was not unpleasant. I had the opportunity to speak with my mother. She offers her greetings to you.” Spock says as he enters the room and sits on the couch next to Jim.

Jim smiles softly and presses a kiss to Spock’s lips. He wraps his arms around Spock’s shoulders and hugs him close as their lips move against each other. He hums contentedly and smiles as they pull apart. “You are so important to me, you know that, right?”

“I do.” Spock responds. The corner of his mouth pulls up slightly into an approximation of a smile. “I also know, however, that you desire companionship beside my own.”

“Well, I’ve got Uhura and the whole crew to hang out with, so you don’t have to worry about that.” Jim says with a wave of his hand.

Spock shakes his head and brushes a hand through Jim’s curls. “We both know that is not what I am referring to.”

Jim frowns in confusion. “Where are you going with this?”

“Wait here.” Spock rises from the couch and returns to the entry hall.

Jim is shocked to see that when he returns, it’s with a bundle of fluff in his arms. “Spock…is that a cat?”

“Indeed it is.” Spock responds as he sets the animal on Jim’s lap. “A colleague of mine is moving to Andoria and was looking for a good home for him. I thought he might serve as the companion you are looking for.”

Jim frowns even more deeply. “What if this one likes you better too?”

Spock looks pointedly at the way that the cat is rubbing up against Jim’s chest and purring contentedly. “Somehow I do not believe that will be a problem.”

Jim grins at the cat and back up at Spock. “Looks like Lincoln likes his new home.”

“Lincoln?”

Jim smiles and nods. “Yeah. President Abraham Lincoln. The best cat in the world given to me by my favorite person in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
